You'll be in My Heart
by Murasaki3
Summary: Naru never really got over Nephrite's death and now something she hasn't expected is coming......


You'll Be In My Heart  
by Reni  
  
Disclamers: I do not own any of SM characters, they are the sole properties   
of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Animations....etc. So don't sue!  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Note: I decided to write about what Naru really felt after Nephrite died  
so don't flame me. This is what I think she felt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Thick mist swirled around her as she tried to think of  
a way out of this maze. She looked around trying to get her   
bearings of where she was but failed to see anything. Only an   
endless void of mist stared back at her. She shivered as she   
felt watchful eyes on her, as if taking glory in her despair.   
Determined not to lose control, she closed her eyes, taking deep  
breathes; trying to control herself. As she regained her composure  
she felt icy claw-like hands grab her neck. She let out a scream   
as the wall of control she was building crumbled down. It felt   
like she swallowed a huge ice cube as her insides went cold and  
fear swept over her, as she was pulled backwards. The hand   
pushed her forward as she was turned around and found 3 youmas   
standing over a body. She muffled her scream, afraid of attracting   
their attention.   
  
  
The forgotten hand around her neck was remembered as   
it tightened and pulled her down toward the body, as it forced her  
to get a good look at the body. Struggling against the hand she was  
pushed closer and closer as the 3 youmas moved away laughing as   
the face was coming into view. With one last push the hand released   
her and she stumbled over the body. She looked up at the body   
trying to let her eyes focus as the face became clearer and clearer,  
she tried moving away but something held her as she heard the   
oh-so-familiar words in her mind, "You'll always be in my heart…….."  
"Nooo!" screamed Naru as she woke up from her sleep. She   
looked around blinking and sighed heavily, the sheets were on the   
floor and her bed looked like it took quite a thrashing. This was   
the fourth time this week she woke up screaming from that nightmare.   
She sat quiet for a couple of minutes making sure she hadn't waken   
anybody up. When there was no sound she sighed in relieve, she didn't  
want to start explaining why she was screaming. All she wanted to   
do was to think. Knowing she won't be able to sleep again, she got   
out of her bed and walked towards her chair that looked out her open window.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The cold wind felt good as it blew through her hair and   
she started to relax. "Nephrite," she whispered as tears stung her  
eyes. "Why did you leave me?" She took a deep breath trying to   
control her tears, because once she started she won't be able to   
stop. She looked out the window and found the moon shining brightly  
as it bathed her face in white moonlight. Feeling herself becoming  
calm she sighed. The moon always made her feel calm when she looked   
at it……….beautiful white moonlight.  
  
  
Naru looked back at her life since Nephrite left. She was   
really sad the first couple of months, she didn't go to school or   
eat. Her friends and parents were worried and they constantly tried   
to make her feel better, but failed. She remembered how Usagi tried   
cheering her up many times……….she smiled sadly at the thought. Usagi…….  
she was a great friend and she was always there for her and she felt   
horrible because of what happened to Nephrite. At first she wondered   
why Usagi felt guilty around her, but she soon put two and two together   
and found out that she was Sailor Moon. It didn't take a genius to figure   
that out. All the mysterious disappearances and the appearance of Sailor  
Moon once she was gone, the way she started to forget about their friendship  
when Ami first appeared at school, then was followed by Rei, Makoto and  
Minako. Her cat Luna with the crescent moon on it's head, and many more  
evidence that she figured out.   
  
  
She never blamed Sailor Moon, after all Nephrite was a   
General from the Negaverse, and she did what she thought was right.  
But she never harmed Nephrite, she tried saving him, but too late   
when he was already bleeding in her arms. It was Zoisite  
and those 3 youmas that appears in her nightmare night after night  
reminding her how they killed Nephrite. It was them who killed him  
and took him away from her. 'I wish I could have my revenge but   
they're already gone, Sailor Moon took care of that.' Thought Naru.   
  
Their friendship was unstable at the time Sailor Moon first  
appeared, she was always busy with something or the other. 'It must  
be hard for her trying to keep up the image of being a normal teenager   
and still be able to keep her identity from her other friends. I know   
why she didn't spend so much time with me then, but it's okay. The only   
thing I'm happy about ever since Nephrite died was that she started   
spending more time with me and in a way our friendship became stronger   
than before. It's like she knows that I know who she is but doesn't want   
to admit it, and I'd keep it that way.' Thought Naru.   
  
Naru felt bad when everybody was feeling miserable because   
she wasn't happy, so she made a vow a year ago to return to her normal   
life. 'Ah, a year since Nephrite died, it felt like a thousand years   
without him,' thought Naru. Every smile she ever smiled gave her so   
much pain and every minute that passed felt like long years of torture.   
She couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to fall. 'I've tried   
so hard not to cry this past year, it wouldn't hurt to cry once,'   
something at the back of her mind said.  
  
  
She looked up at the sky as she tried to hold back but couldn't,   
and she cried for hours, for every smile she faked, for every laugh she   
attempted but most of all just for missing him.  
  
  
"Oh, Nephrite where are you? I need you so much!" she cried out   
loud, her body shaking with her broken sobs.  
  
"Don't cry my love, I'm here."  
  
Naru stiffened as she felt his presence and heard his   
familiar voice in her room. "That's it! I'm loosing it, I must be   
going crazy."  
  
"Naru-chan, silly as always. I'm here, I've always been   
here. I never left your side. Look at me Naru."  
  
Naru turned around and found a ghostly image of Nephrite   
standing there looking her in the eyes, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Nephrite! You're here, please Nephrite don't leave me!   
Please dear God don't let this be a dream" cried Naru as she felt   
happiness, yet fear if this was another cruel dream or some figment   
of her imagination.  
  
"I won't Naru, I'll never let you go again. I've missed you   
so much," said Nephrite as he inched forward placing his hand on her   
face, softly caressing her cheek.  
  
"I'm so happy! I can't believe you're really here, please stay   
with me!" cried Naru as she shivered from a cold wind on her face which   
was supposed to be his hand. "Even if you stay in this form, I don't   
mind, as long as you'll stay with me."  
  
"Oh Naru, I won't leave, but I don't have much time, I have to   
tell you something important, I just came to tell you not to give up hope.  
It saddens my heart to see you crying that way."  
  
"But you said you won't leave me! Why are you going away? What   
is going on Nephrite, tell me!" Naru cried as she felt fear overcome her   
happiness and she braced herself for him to disappear at any minute.  
  
"I won't leave you again but for now I'll have to go soon before  
my other self wakes and I won't be able to tell you what you need to know.   
Now don't ask questions and just listen," said Nephrite as he silenced her   
before she asked questions. "You see Naru, I have a body just like yours   
except that I don't remember anything from what happened. Yes Naru my love,   
I am alive. I was reborn to be with you, except that I can't remember   
anything at all. There is only a small part of mind that remembers all   
that happened. That is why I came when I heard you crying for me, I used   
some of my strength so I can generate this apparition so I could see you.   
I couldn't take it, I had to come to you and tell you not to lose hope.   
I can't stand seeing you sad my love.   
  
"How I was reborn is another story but to make it short I was   
brought back with Sailor Moon's wish. When she defeated Queen Metallia   
before she died she made a wish on the gizunshou that everything will be   
the same as it used to be except for the Negaverse and for me to be   
with you, Naru! Yes, thanks to Sailor Moon, we can be together, the only   
problem is that my mind can't remember you. It needs some time until it   
can regain it's memories. But you don't need to fear my love, that will   
come soon."   
  
Naru stood there too shocked to speak, despite her happiness she   
felt that this wasn't real she couldn't believe it. "Nephrite is this true,  
you're alive?"  
  
"Yes Naru, I'm here and soon we will be together. Haven't you   
ever wondered why your friend Usagi has this sad and guilty look on her   
face when she is around you? Well she is Sailor Moon, I guess you know   
that already, but she thought her wish didn't work and it only brought back   
her friends to life and not me, that's why she was so guilty. So, she   
thought the wish must have gone wrong, she doesn't know I'm alive."  
  
"Oh, Usagi, I must tell her tomorrow! I want to tell the world!   
I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you!"   
  
"So am I, my love," laughed Nephrite. "Here take this, Naru," said   
Nephrite as he handed her a beautiful silver necklace with an emerald green   
oval stone pendant embedded in silver.  
  
Naru gasped as she looked at the necklace. "Nephrite it's beautiful,   
thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, my love, it's a nephrite stone, so you   
could know I'm near you until we are united once again. But I must go now,  
I'm starting to fade and you must go to bed."  
  
"Nephrite, no don't go!" cried Naru, she didn't want him   
to leave yet.  
  
"I'm sorry Naru, but I must, if it was within my hands, I would   
have wanted to stay with you forever. Please don't cry, I can't stand seeing   
you in so much pain."  
  
Naru looked up and thought she was being selfish, after all he is   
alive and they would be untied soon, she wiped her tears away and smiled as   
she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Nephrite, I didn't want to see you go away   
just yet. But now I have renewed hope and I'll wait for the day we'll be together   
again. Please Nephrite hold me before you go."  
  
Without any hesitation, Nephrite carried her in his arms and sat   
on the chair with her in his lap and her head cradled on his chest as she   
listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Naru felt cold all over as she   
forgot he was but a ghostly image, yet he seemed solid like a human. She put   
away all those thoughts away as she didn't care as long as she was in his arms.   
The warmth of their hearts and the love they share would keep her warm. She sighed   
happily as they both sat together in utter bliss, holding each other.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sunlight shone down on Naru's face as she stirred from her sleep.   
She opened her eyes and found herself in her bed, she gripped the sheets   
as she remembered what happened yesterday. 'Where did he go?' she thought.   
'I wasn't sleeping in my bed, unless……..unless it was all a dream!' she   
cried. Tears shone in her eyes as she smiled sadly, 'It was a beautiful   
dream, it felt so real.' she shook her head desperately trying to walk up   
and realize he is gone and was gone for a year now.   
  
She got up out of her bed and opened her window as she let the   
sun shine through her room. She sighed heavily as she turned to lean against   
the window when a green light shone as the sun reflected against her   
necklace. Naru gasped as she looked at the necklace, "It wasn't a dream!   
It's real, Nephrite is alive!" She couldn't believe it, she felt so happy   
that her heart would burst from happiness. She ran to the bathroom to get   
ready for the day, she planned on going out to the mall with Usagi and her   
friends. Now and only now can she really smile and feel happy like never before.   
All she needed was time and time she'll get. She didn't mind the wait much   
because the stone really was magical, she felt him around her and heard his   
voice, after all it is a Nephrite stone. She sighed happily as the stone hung   
from the necklace right above her heart. Yes, they only need time and soon   
they'll be back together again. She smiled and said "You're always be in   
my heart…….."  
  
The End.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This is my thrid fanfic and I'm extremely happy with it.   
Any questions or comments, email me at dead_moon_dream@yahoo.com.  
Homepage: http://destined.to/PromiseofaRose 


End file.
